Water's Daughter
by XxRiVeRWoLfxXfangxxx39
Summary: Sawako is a young demigod, the daughter of Poseidon. She enjoys life at camp, but is haunted by a dark nightmare. Will love and family be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

AN: thx 2 Mira 4 Teh idea, girl ur TFBxxxx

* * *

I hahd tuh find da necklace, befor my brothrs. Its teh only wag por my father 2 accpet me. i ran threw duh forest, breathing hard. Chased bi ah dark ladi, ans running out iph tume. "Ha ha, ya fink ya kan save ur father's power from meh?" It asked. i breetd out sharply, yew kould c my breath n evrything. Suddenly my eyes opened. A DREM! i looked arond. gud, my brothrs were gone. i jumped of my bed, ans went tuh my closet. i put on a girugemesh t-shrit, red skinny jenes ans balacj converse. i put on lots iph bracelets ans sevan earring in mu ears. i put on red makeup, cos i haete duh coloer blue. mu name iz Sawako, ansi haf ah secret. um ah demigod, mah dad iz Posidesin. um half japaniese. ansi haf whit hair ans green eyes. i hat mu brothrs becouse thay brook mu best freinds hart.

weel anyway i walk outside, nd sow Leo standing there. wat duh hell was taht poser doing outside mah dad's cabin? Drew n Lacy sow mii staring at him n laugthed. I THOUGH WATER ON DEM ANS SIMILED.

"wt teh hell or u doing her, poser!" i yell angerily at him.

"Hola Sawako" he said.

"spoke elinglish yuu bastart!" i yelled agn.

i was bout 2 whoop he's ace.

tham hazel ans nico came ans flipped him of.

Sudanly, LEO FLYED AWAY ON FESTUS SCREECHING.

* * *

AN: thx 4 readin c u nxt chap! (*^o^*)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hear's chanter two yuu guise! Also shoutout too mah mah noo ferindprincessanastasia6467 xxxxxYUU ROX!xxxx

* * *

"wah were yu talkiinnq too Leo?" Nico axed.

"i dnt noe, wah were u talkiinnq tuh wiil?" i replyed.

NICO BLUSHED.

"kan yhu bolth shut teh fucke ap, ilm tryna eat her" hazel sed anonned.

meh nd nico bolth stupped arguing nd strated eating too. thay ate mah best ferinds ansi hang out whit dem at camp most iph teh tym. i poured mild over mah Rice Krispies, nd laughted cuz nico nd hazel qot confsued. Drew n Lacy sow usu n laugthed. I THOUGH WATER ON DEM ANS SIMILED ANG.

"hay, hazel i hahd dat stubid fuccking dream agn." i sed deprezed.

"gril, thee fck, maybeh we shld ask Apollo bout it?" She sed concerned.

"yah, we shld ask wiil!"i sad loking at nico.

I QOT P ND RAN TOWARD HE'S TABEL BEFOR NICO KOULD SEY ANYTHING

* * *

AN: thx 4 redin c u nxt chanter! :P


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Sry dis iz soo late yuu guise i went 2 fijie 4 vaycaton, ans went i cam bak i qot destracted prepiin 4 skool ans stuff!

* * *

"OH HELLO! SAWAKO HAZEL ANS NICO!" Wiil greted.

"hei wiil" i said derpersed.

"wet's uhp, yuu heman loking song iph ah bich?!" Hezel happily shouted.

Nico jsut blush loking away.

wiil scoffed. "want duh fuc ya wont yuu guise?"

" weel i hahd tuh fuccking necklace drem agn." I send w tears in meh eyes.

"bich i told yuu only my dad n tha orecal kan do daf." Wiil scolwed.

I GRABBED HIM BI DUH SHRIT ANS GLARD AT HIM

"Lok Suuset Simmer I NEAD ta kno wat duh fuc iz hapening 2 my minnd!"

wiil coghed.

"Ok alright bt. Nico has 2 give he's sweat body 2 ne. in return.' He grined.

i spit on mind hand ans held it out

wiil spit on hz hand ans held it out

"DEAL!" we both sed.

* * *

AN: oooooooh wet's ton 2 hapen?! btw thx 4 redin ans c u nxt chanter! XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: lolloll I 4gut abut dis loool but im bac! Xxxxxxxx btwww thanx Tanya 4 thee noo summery, yew rick girlferind! Xxxxxxxx

* * *

"bih wuht te fuc?!" Nichto skeaced.

i raied a eyebrown "dnt yuu liyke him?"

"weal yea, boot dnt tallk so loudly abut it!" Nico signhed sadly.

"Y da fuk nuut, iz sum1 beimnig an ac beimnig gay?" Hazzel skeaced loek she was readi 2 cut a bih.

" Ya dafq is Peershpioene tryn 2 send yew 2 cunvurshun camp agian?!" I sed crosign mu arms.

a teir rolld doen Nicos cheek ans he shook his hed.

Drew and Lacey saw dis ans laffed.

I FILPID TEM OFF ANS TRU WATERS RON DEM.

* * *

AN: wtf no im mad at maiself 4 riting i hat homofobs, but im tryn 2 mal it reel sry off tis mad u said... su idk cu nex chap (;´д｀)


End file.
